A standard heat exchanger has an outer hollow housing provided internally with a core formed of a bundle of tubes. One fluid is circulated through the tubes and another in the housing around the tubes for heat exchange through the tube walls between these fluids. The fluids eventually coat the tubes with various deposits which not only impair the heat exchange through the tube walls, but which also can even reduce the flow cross section through the heat exchanger. Thus it is necessary periodically to remove the core and clean it.
This operation, as described in the Dutch document "Pijpenbundeltrekker" of Peinemann RV of Rotterdam, Netherlands, is typically carried out by an apparatus having an elongated support on which is provided a longitudinally extensible hydraulic cylinder. This support in turn is longitudinally displaceable on a frame and can be secured at any longitudinally offset position along this frame. The end of the piston rod carries a clip which fits with the flange normally provided at one end of the tube bundle.
Normally this apparatus, complete with its motors and drives, is hung via a portal-like structure from a crane so that it can be positioned level with the heat exchanger whose core is to be pulled or inserted. The apparatus, which is provided with substantially more complex and bulky structure not described above, is positioned by the crane and connected to the exchanger housing and core.
When a core is withdrawn, it is then displaced to the cleaning location by the crane. For this operation the entire elongated assembly must be carried transverse to the direction of displacement in order that the crane can get close enough to it to support it without tipping over. Hence a wide path must exist between the heat exchanger and the location where the core is cleaned.
It has been suggested to provide a special truck to transport the removed core to the cleaning location. This does eliminate the need for providing a wide path, but necessitates the use of yet another piece of equipment.